Oh Girls A Prequal to Holes
by Pinkie and Shorty
Summary: 2 wacky girls come to Camp Greenlake and becomes friends with the boys, and they just might fall in love!
1. Camp Greenlake

Holes 2  
  
Disclaimer: Me own no peoples.  
  
Lizzy: I only own Molly, Lizzy and other future characters so don't take them you stupid stealers that don't think how the authors feel and-  
  
Molly: Lizzy! Just start the story!  
  
Lizzy: Fine...  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Lizzy: P.S. It's in Molly's point of view the whole story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was one good thing about going to Camp   
Greenlake, it was that my friend was going with me. We   
were sent there after it turned into a co-ed camp. Just   
because we got in to a fight. When we finally arrived we   
saw nothing but dirt, boys, holes, a cabin, and a few tents.  
  
The first person we met was Mr. Pendanski. He led us to a room where a homely man named Mr. Sir greeted us.  
" You must be Molly." he said pointing to me.  
  
"Yes," I replied.  
  
"And you must be Elizabeth." he said pointing to my best friend.  
  
"Yep," she said.  
  
"Here. Change into these. I won't look." He said as he took our bags and handed us a couple of orange jump suits.  
  
" You won't be needing this nail polish." he said as he threw it away.  
  
"Hey!" I exclaimed.  
  
"This ain't no girl scout camp." he replied smugly.  
  
Mr. Pendanski walked up and led us to an ugly tent.  
  
"Come on, I'll take you to Tent-D, that's where you'll be staying.   
  
"This is Armpit" he said pointing to a fat African-American boy.  
  
"I'll let you take it from here." he said heading out the door.   
  
"Hi!" he said holding out his hand.  
  
"Hey!" I replied. "I'm Molly and this is Lizzy"  
  
"I can speak for myself!" Lizzy said angrily. "Hi."  
  
"Want me to take you to the rec. room?" Armpit asked.  
  
"Sure but first we're gonna' unpack." I replied.  
  
"O.K." he said.  
  
I unpacked as fast as I could and so did Lizzy.  
  
" What do you think the rec. room is like?" asked Lizzy. I shrugged my shoulders.  
  
"Molly. Lizzy this is Zero, Zig-Zag, Magnet, Squid, and X-Ray." Armpit said as he pointed at who was in the D-tent. Every one came over and said hi except for Zero. The second I saw Squid and Zig-Zag I knew I was in love. The same went with Lizzy but with Zero. 


	2. A game of Pool

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lizzy was 13 but only 4' 8" and I was also 13 but I was 5' 3". Lizzy is older than me which is kinda' surprising because she is so short. She has medium length, shiny dark brown hair. I have long, blonde hair. We both have wavy hair. She has greenish, blue eyes and I have blue eyes.  
  
"A pool table! Hallelujah!" exclaimed Lizzy happily.  
  
"Yah wanna' play?" X-Ray asked.  
  
"Sure. I'll play!" both me and Lizzy said at the same time.  
  
Squid couldn't stop smiling and decided to play too. He has such a cute smile. So does Zig-Zag.  
  
"How about it's Molly and me against X-Ray and Lizzy?" Squid suggested.  
  
"O.k!" I said a little too fast and a little too happily. This caused Squid to blush.  
  
"I'm down with that." X-Ray said.  
  
"Whatever." Lizzy said.  
  
We all had to share one bent stick to play with. It was bigger than Lizzy!  
  
"So what are you in for?" X-Ray asked.  
  
"Beating the crap out of each other," I replied.  
  
"I thought you were best friends?" X-Ray said while looking at us while like we were crazy.  
  
"We are! We just got really angry." I said like it was obvious.  
  
"Who won?" Squid asked interestedly.  
  
"Me." I said simply.  
  
"Actually, we were broken up before we could find out who the winner was." Lizzy retorted.  
  
"Sure." I said under my breath sarcastically.  
  
"You're really good." Lizzy complimented X-Ray.  
  
"Thanks. You are too." He said while smiling. Lizzy smiled back.  
  
"Eight ball, corner pocket." Squid said a while later.  
  
"Yes!" I exclaimed as the ball made it in. I ran over to Squid and hugged him. I realized what I was doing and started blushing madly.  
  
"Sorry." I said with a huge smile plastered on my face.  
  
"It's O.k." Squid said while smiling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lizzy: Sorry for some mistakes like Mr. Pendanski calling Armpit Armpit in the first chapter. Yet again, Sorry! I'm also going to try and get the chapters to be longer. Bye! 


	3. Nicknames

Disclaimer: Yada yada blah blah yada blah blah yada  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zig-Zag started to walk our way. He was carrying something.  
  
"Isn't that my back pack?" I asked him.  
  
"Yes, you put your stuff on my cot." He answered awkwardly.  
  
I could feel my face turning red.  
  
"Sorry." I said as I took my bag from him.  
  
"C'mon Liz." I told Lizzy.  
  
We started heading back to the tent when we noticed Zig-Zag following us.  
  
"So what did you guys do?" he asked.  
  
"We got into a fight." Lizzy answered.  
  
"Oh." he murmured.  
  
We entered the tent.  
  
"So where should I put my stuff?" I asked Zig-Zag.  
  
"On this one." Zig-Zag said pointing to a cot on the farside of the room.  
  
"What about me?" Lizzy asked.  
  
"Your fine where you are. Your next to X-ray and the cot across from you is Zero." Zig-Zag answered.  
  
"What about me?" I asked wondering.  
  
"Your between Squid and me." Zig-Zag answered happily.  
  
I dropped my stuff on the cot and Zig-Zag left. Secretly on the inside I was jumping up and down with joy.  
  
"So Liz, who do you think is cute?" I asked Lizzy smiling.  
  
"Like I'm telling you!" she replied while giving me a 'you know me better than that face'.  
  
"What about you? You always think someone is cute!" she told me.  
  
"I do not!" I said quickly while mildly blushing.  
  
"You do too! Now who?" she asked matter of factly.  
  
"Squid and Zig-Zag." I said while my face was turning beet red.  
  
"Obviously."  
  
"You seem to be getting along with X-Ray." I commented smugly.  
  
"We're just good friends." she said to me angrily.  
  
"Sure." I said I said with much emphasis.  
  
"I wonder what time we have to get up?" she said out of nowhere.  
  
"What if we had to get up at like 4:30 am?" I joked.  
  
"I hope not!" she said horrified.  
  
Zig-Zag came back into the tent.  
  
"How do you get your hair like that?" I asked him.  
  
He started to turn red with a big smile on his face.  
  
"I like it." I complimented.  
  
"I. It just sorta' does it by its self." he answered.  
  
"Oh. By the way, what time do we have to get up in the morning?" I asked him.  
  
"4:30." He answered simply.  
  
"You're kidding, right?" Lizzy asked horrified at the thought of being up at such indecent hours.  
  
"You get used to it." he said grinning at the face Lizzy was making.  
  
He looked over to me.  
  
"Do you like the color pink or somthin'?" he asked me curiously. My eyes widened.  
  
"How did you know?" I asked surprised.  
  
"Well almost all of your junk is pink!" Lizzy said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Yeah. Your clothes, the streaks in your hair, your jewelry, your lips-" he stopped noticing his mistake, "I mean your lipstick!" he said blushing.  
  
I blushed and almost started laughing.  
  
"Let's go to dinner! I'm hungry!" Lizzy said breaking the tension in the room and saving me from a lot of embarrassment.  
  
"Yo Pinkie, Lizzy, Zig-Zag! Over here!" X-Ray shouted to us after we got our trays of food.  
  
"I saved you guys a seat." Squid said pointing to the empty space next to him. I sat by Squid and Lizzy sat by X-Ray. We were very squished.  
  
"What are they serving today?" Magnet asked coming up to the table.  
  
"Some sort of noodly crap." Squid answered showing him the food.  
  
"Ya still don't have a nickname Lizzy." Armpit commented.  
  
"No shit Sherlock." I said.  
  
"Well sorry." retorted Armpit.  
  
"Leave her alone." snapped Squid.  
  
"Ohh, look, your boy friend Squidy is sticken' up for you!" Armpit shouted.  
  
Suddenly the whole table, with the exception of Zero, Zig-Zag, and Lizzy, started chanting, "Pinkie and Squid, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"  
  
Squid and I both blushed and were silent the rest of the night.  
  
I was shaken awake the next morning by Zig-Zag. I got ready and headed out. I dug my hole by Squid and Lizzy. Lizzy was having trouble because her glasses kept becoming covered in dirt. By the time the water truck came my hole was 3ft. deep. Lizzy's hole was roughly 2 ½.  
  
By the time it was 2 in the afternoon everyone was gone except for me and Lizzy. I was finished with my hole and Lizzy finished 10 minutes after me. When we walked into the tent everyone was sitting around in a circle with Mr. Pendanski. I sat in between Squid and Magnet, and Lizzy sat in between Zero and Armpit. It was very, very squished in that little tent. It was so squished Liz and Zero were practically overlapping each other for 1 of the 3 reasons:  
  
1. Armpit REALLY Stunk.  
  
2. They liked each other.  
  
Or  
  
3. It was so squished.  
  
Personally, I think it was all 3 reasons.  
  
X-Ray stood up. "We've come to a decision on Lizzy's nickname. It will be................................................ Shorty!"  
  
"Oh come on!!!!!!!" she had a sour look on her face.  
  
Armpit put his arm around Lizzy's shoulders. She looked like she was going to croak.  
  
"I think it suits you!" Armpit said happily to her.  
  
Lizzy and I then decided to go take showers. Even though we were in swim suits, morons from other tents sent out cat calls.  
  
"Get a life!" I shouted back. 


	4. Gloria!

Disclaimer: We don't own anything.  
  
Shorty and Pinkie: OH MY GOD!!!!!!  
  
Pinkie: We went on vacation to Tucson, Arizona (Shorty: We went to a resort! ^_^ I got fried like a strip of bacon! And when I started peeling I looked like a baked turkey!! O_o) and one of the lifeguards (Shorty: We spent almost the whole time at the pool) looked like Jake Smith (Shorty: The guy who plays Squid in the movie)!!!!!!  
  
Shorty: Pinkie wouldn't stop drooling over him.  
  
Pinkie: I was not drooling over him!  
  
Shorty: You were too! Anywho, it was weird. When Pinkie's mom showed him a picture of Jake Smith (We were way too chicken to tell him he looked like him!) he was all surprised.  
  
Pinkie: It was funny. Every other time we saw him he (Shorty: He kept staring at us!) had an Ethan Craft look about him. He looked like "Duuhhh." and he kept picking at something on his arm.  
  
Shorty: It was freaky seeing him. Want to know something funny? Pinkie's mom took a picture of him and told him it was for her daughter! We never pointed out that Pinkie was her daughter but we were seen in front of him with her!  
  
Pinkie: Poor me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We have now been at Camp Greenlake for 2 weeks and Squid and I were already the "It" couple. Although no one called us that after Shorty got annoyed and pointed out the fact that we were the only couple.  
  
We soon heard talk of a new kid coming so Squid and I sat on the closest porch to where the bus drops off at. The bus pulled up and a tall Hispanic girl got off. It was Gloria!  
  
"Gloria!?!" I yelled to the girl.  
  
"Who's Gloria?" Squid asked me while Gloria got a good look at us.  
  
"She's mine and Shorty's best friend!" I exclaimed very happily.  
  
"Molly?!?" she yelled back at me.  
  
I ran over to the bus and hugged her.  
  
Squid walked over to us and told Gloria, "Her name's Pinkie."  
  
"Yes it's me." I said to a confused Gloria.  
  
"Where Lizzy?" She asked me.  
  
"Digging her hole." I answered simply.  
  
"Gloria Parada?" Mr. Pendanski asked walking over to us.  
  
"Yeah, that's me." Gloria replied.  
  
"You've screwed up your life and I'll help you fix it. Come with me please." Mr. Pendanski said and Gloria followed him.  
  
"She's nice." Squid told me after a few minutes.  
  
"I wonder what she did." I asked myself confusedly.  
  
About 20 minutes later everyone was in the rec. room. Shorty was playing pool with X-Ray, Zero, and Magnet. Zig-Zag and Armpit were watching the "fixed" TV. Squid and I were talking. Gloria soon walked in.  
  
"Guess what Tent I'm in?" Gloria asked us happily.  
  
"Hmmmm. let's think about this." I said sarcastically smiling.  
  
"Hahaha. I'm in D- tent!!" she exclaimed loudly.  
  
"Awesome!" I said high-5ing her.  
  
Shorty and the rest of the guys joined us after hearing the commotion.  
  
"What are you so giddy about?" Shorty said observing my happiness. I mean, who would be this happy in a detention camp!  
  
"Lizzy, why do you have to use such big words?!?" Gloria said from behind her. Lizzy bolted around.  
  
"Gloria!" she exclaimed happily.  
  
All of the boys were extremely confused. Who was this Gloria and why the heck was everyone so happy in a detention camp!!!???!!!  
  
"Lizzy, will you make introductions? I need to talk to Squid alone." I asked Lizzy. Unfortunately, everyone heard me.  
  
"Woooooo!" Gloria catcalled.  
  
I blushed like crazy and walked out of the rec. room with Squid. We went strait to the tent. We didn't know it, but Zig-Zag was also in there pretending to be asleep.  
  
"Do you consider us boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked him shyly.  
  
"I guess so. Why?" he replied startled.  
  
"Because I do."I said.  
  
He took my hands and it happened. We kissed. It wasn't one of those dumb kisses they talk about in books. I didn't see fireworks or anything, but it was enough of a kiss to show how much we cared for each other. (A/N: Awwwe!!!!!)  
  
Zig-Zag heard all of it. The next day the word spread that we kissed. Zig- Zag was pretty quiet after that night.  
  
After I finished my hole I decided to eavesdrop on people in the rec. room. A certain conversation caught my ear.  
  
"Yo, Ziggy. You all right?" X-Ray asked him.  
  
"Fine." he replied.  
  
"You got a thing for Pinkie, don't you?" asked X-Ray.  
  
"I- I- I didn't say that!" said Zig-Zag nervously.  
  
"Suuure. You don't like Pinkie. Yeah. Sure." X-Ray said smiling.  
  
"I don't li. li. oh never mind." Zig-Zag said defeated.  
  
"Why don't you just talk to her?" X-Ray suggested  
  
"Fine. Maybe I will." Zig-Zag stated. He started walking my way.  
  
"P-Pinkie? Can I talk to you?" he stuttered sheepishly.  
  
"Sure." I said casually, like I hadn't been eavesdropping.  
  
"That night, when you and Squid were talking, I was in the tent. I had gone there when everyone was going to meet your friend." He told me shakily.  
  
"So you heard everything?" I asked him not really getting what he meant.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you have a problem with that?" I asked, still confused.  
  
"No. I'm just disappointed. I really. I. li. li." he said with a strained look on his face.  
  
"You what?" I asked, still having no idea at what he was trying to say.  
  
"Never mind." he said crestfallen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hafae: We're typing as fast as we can! We have all of the already written chapters in front of us. Expect chapters 5, 6, and 7 out some time tonight. Thank You! ^___^  
  
Pinkie: Got fire? O-O. I do!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mwahahahhahahahhahahah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Surf's up dude! 


	5. Lizards

Disclaimer: Don't own Holes  
  
Shorty: Must type!!!!!!  
  
Pinkie: Ignore her. She's trying to type all of the already written down chapters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We all dug our holes the next day. It was soooo boring. When I got back to the tent I started to go through my stuff out of boredom. I found my burned CD! I ran to the rec. room.  
  
"I found my CD!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled to my tent-mates happily.  
  
"Not your CD!!!" Shorty moaned.  
  
All of the guys ran up to me and started bombing me with questions about the songs on it.  
  
"Everyone shut up!" I yelled flustered.  
  
"O.k. A CD player is over there put it in!" Squid said happily. Everyone was happy because they would get a chance at not listening to the Backstreet Boys.  
  
I ran over to the player and took out the other CD. No one really cared when I took it out. I put the CD in and "Unwell" by Matchbox 20 started playing.  
  
"It's Zigzag's song!" I said.  
  
Everyone started to listen to the song happily. Shorty walked back to the tent. After that song, "Peaches and Cream" by 1_12 started to play. Everyone cheered and listened to the rest of the CD happily. Later everyone went back to their tents. I found Shorty in the tent reading her 5th Harry Potter book.  
  
"Damn Shorty! That's one big book." Magnet said looking at it.  
  
"When I first read it I read it in 3 days." She said not even looking away from the page.  
  
"Hey X. Are you sure you named her the right thing?" Zigzag said after hearing how long it took her to read it.  
  
Everyone kept talking about the magnitude of the length of the book. I decided to go to sleep. The next morning I woke up. We went out and dug our holes, as usual.  
  
That morning I went about my regular routine. When we got out to the lake I saw a strange looking lizard.  
  
"Hey you guys, come look!" I yelled.  
  
"What is it?" one of them asked, coming over.  
  
"Get away from that! Hurry!" exclaimed X-ray.  
  
"Why? What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"Well it's a yellow spotted lizard." said Zigzag.  
  
"Seems harmless to me." observed Shorty.  
  
"They're deadly!" said Squid pulling us away.  
  
'BAHM!!!'  
  
The lizard was dead. We didn't even notice the water truck pull up. We all jerked around.  
  
"You best stay away from those, ya' hear?" said Mr. Sir putting his gun back into its holster.  
  
Shorty almost fainted. Then we all lined up for water.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shorty: It's kinda' short but it'll do.  
  
Pinkie: Got fire? O_O I WANT MY LIGHTER!!!!!!!! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Surf's up dude! 


	6. birthday!

Disclaimer: No own.  
  
Pinkie: I wish it was July 31st. Nope. I still have to wait a month. *sigh*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Happy birthday Pinkie!" exclaimed Shorty into my ear. I woke with a start.  
  
"Already?" I managed to say.  
  
"Yup." She said happy for me.  
  
"I didn't even know today was July 31st. How do you know?" I said giddily.  
  
"Zigzag told me." she answered.  
  
When I got outside the boys were waiting for me.  
  
"Happy Birthday!" they said.  
  
"Thanks." I said happily.  
  
"That's 14 from each of us." Magnet said.  
  
"Oh on you don't!" I said.  
  
"Get her!" yelled Zigzag.  
  
Shorty held me down while they lined up to hit me.  
  
"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14, a pinch to grow an inch, a bunch to grow a bunch, and a sock to grow a block!" each one said.  
  
It hurt a lot. Especially when Squid did it. I don't think he knows his own strength. By the time they were done, I had a bruise the size of Texas. How ironic.  
  
Mr. Sir unlocked the 'library'; we grabbed our shovels, and headed out. Every time my shovel hit the ground, my arm ached. That day I was the last one done.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shorty: Again, very short. We have the next chapter written down but we're gonna' go write the other chapters. ^_^  
  
Pinkie: Got fire? O-O I DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Surf's up dude!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
